fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew (AR World)
Drew is Andrew McCormick's alternative incarnation from Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. Drew He is a young man who had been given the Beetleborg Zecter by the ZECT corporation to be one of its agents in destroying the Worm menace that had befallen his world. However, an encounter with the Phylloxera Worm who mimicked Drew completely, caused the Zecter's Clock Up system to malfunction, trapping Drew in warp speed. Prior to the start of the Beetleborg World arc, Drew encountered the Phylloxera Worm which mimicked his form before he took one of its eyes out with his sister Josephine the sole witness before the malfunction occurred. This led to Drew's Worm mimic to become Lynn Bloxham, the user of the TheBee Zecter, and led Josephine to hold a grudge against Beetleborg, believing that he murdered her brother Drew. However, in spite of being unable to be with her, Drew does everything in his power to protect Josephine while supporting ZECT in exterminating Worms. However, once deemed a menace by ZECT higher ups, Beetleborg is pursued by the group under Bloxham as he commissions the development of a Clock Down System before tricking Josephine to come with her. Eventually, the truth behind Beetleborg is revealed as the Clock Down System takes effect when he attempts to save Josephine, who has been revealed to be the Native Sisyra Worm, from Bloxham. After Darren Carter arrives to his aid, the two Riders defeat the Phylloxera Worm while destroying the tower broadcasting the Clock Down waves. Drew slowly disappears back into traveling at the speed of light as Josephine sees him for one last time. He later appears to help revive Darren and battles Super Valkyrie, assuming Hyper Form as a result of Chrono Warrior's K-Touch and later into his Zecter Beetleborh form with the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Forms Just like the original Beetleborg, Drew's arsenal revolves around the use of the Beetleborg Zecter to transform into Kamen Rider Beeteleborg. Masked *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 132kg *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking Power:' 10t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/8.9s Drew only used Beetleborg's Masked Form when he transformed with Darren Carter to fight Phylloxera Worm. Once affixed to the Henshin Belt, Drew assumes his armored Masked Form, but this armor can be taken off to become the sleeker Rider Form. Unlike in the series, the Zecter didn't announce the usual CHANGE BEETLE when Beetleborg casts off, although it still retained the CAST OFF exclamation. Rider *'Height:' 195cm *'Weight:' 95kg *'Punching Power:' 3t *'Kicking Power:' 7t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t Drew used Beetleborg's Rider Form. In Rider Form, Beetleborg has access to the Clock Up System, which allows the user to travel at near light speeds to match the Worm's speedy metabolism. To destroy Worms, Beetleborg has the Beetleborg Knife Gun, a versatile weapon that can be used as a gun, an axe, or a knife, all of which allow him to perform the Rider Beat, or his roundhouse Rider Kick. Hyper *'Height: '''198cm *'Weight: 102kg *'''Punching Power: 15t * Kicking Power: 18t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2 * Rider Kick Finisher Power: 35t Drew only used Hyper Form, an even stronger version of Rider Form, with help from Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's K-Touch. He was armed with Perfect Zecter. Final Form Ride Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's Final FormRide allows Beetleborg to change into Zecter Beetleborg, a giant version of the Beetleborg Zecter that flies and can be ridden by Chrono Warrior. It is able to burrow underground. Beetleborg's Arsenal Beetleborg Zecter *'Device Type': Beetleborg Buckle ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Red *'Cast-Off System': Flipping the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Beetleborg Zecter over. *'Cast-Off Announcement': "CHANGE BEETLE!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt *'Primary Finisher': RIDER KICK - Beetleborg inputs the button sequence 1-2-3 on the Beetleborg Zecter & switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetleborg Zecter to the Beetleborg Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Beetleborg's right foot. Though a roundhouse kick to the head is the usual execution of the attack, the Rider Kick has had its share of variations. Beetleborg's Rider Kick is also capable of deflecting other tachyon-based attacks, including other Rider Finishers such as Dragonborg's Rider Shooting. Hyper Zecter *'Device Type': Beetleborg Buckle ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Red/Silver *'Hyper Cast-Off System': Pushing the lever-like Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter down. *'Hyper Cast-Off Announcement': "CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!!!" *'Hyper Clock Up System': The 'slap-switch' on the Hyper Zecter. *'Primary Finisher': MAXIMUM RIDER POWER >>> HYPER KICK - Hyper Beetleborg pushes down on the Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter which begins a continuous absorption of sub-space tachyon particles via the Tachyon Fractor, doubling Hyper Beetleborg's power. Initiating the Rider Kick Attack, the tachyon flow is redirected to the Hyper Horn for refinement, then down to the Hyper Step on the right foot allowing Hyper Beetleborg to execute the 'Hyper' Kick - a traditional flying-kick attack. Rider Belt A Rider Belt designed by ZECT specifically for the Beetleborg Zecter. It contains a high-energy wave & radiates from time to time. Beetleborg Kunai Gun The Beetleborg Kunai Gun is Beetleborg's personal sidearm that has three modes to use the weapon in various forms. *'Gun Mode', the default mode, fires high-intensity ion beam blasts & is equipped with tri-laser targeting called DAT Sight. Its finishing attack is an ionic energy blast called the Avalanche Shoot. *'Ax Mode' becomes active when the gun barrel is held, & is wielded by using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk. Its finishing attack is the Avalanche Break. *'Knife Mode' activates when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon good for its swift & easy handling; this is favored most when Beetleborg switches to Rider Form. This mode's finishing attack is the Avalanche Slash. ZECT Mizer The ZECT Mizer is a unique weapon specially developed by the ZECT organization for individual use among the Riders. This unique weapon loads tiny autonomous drones called Mizer Bomber which are released from the four shoots ports. Unique to the Zecters design, these Mizer Bombers independently swarm & attack enemy targets from all directions. However, these drones only have a limited operating radius of 15m. Perfect Zecter The Perfect Zecter is Hyper Beetleborg's signature weapon. This sword-like Zecter has two modes: Sword Mode & Gun Mode. The Dragonborg, Hornix, & Scorpix Zecters can be summoned by it & attach onto the weapon, either individually or all at once. Also, depending on the Zecter that is currently attached, the Perfect Zecter is capable of utilizing a hyper version of the Zecter's finishing attack in either Gun or Sword Mode. Once a Zecter color is selected at the cross guard, the trigger is pulled to initiate the attack. By attaching all three Zecters, the "All Zecter Combine" command is activated, allowing the Maximum Hyper finisher. When Zecters attach onto the Perfect Zecter, they switch into Perfect Mode which is denoted by the color change & position change. In the final episode, the Perfect Zecter was destroyed by the Gryllus Worm. The true origin of the Perfect Zecter remains a complete mystery. Sword Mode attacks *'Hyper Blade': By activating Beetleborg Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged blade gradient that unleashes a powerful slash attack. *'Hyper Sting': By activating Hornix Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged arrowhead gradient that can be thrusted like a projectile. *'Hyper Ax': Activated through Dragonborg Power. This kind of attack probably can form an axe. *'Hyper Slash': By activating Scorpix Power, the Perfect Zecter oozes Kamen Rider Scorpix's signature venom in an attack similar to the Rider Slash. *'Maximum Hyper Typhoon': After activating all of the Zecter Powers and announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases energy in the form of a tachyon-charged rhinoceros beetle horn-shaped gradient, & is used in the form of a powerful slash attack. Gun Mode attacks *'Hyper Cannon': This attack is activated through Beetleborg Power. *'Hyper Laser': This attack is activated through Hornix Power. This kind of attack might produce a regular laser attack. *'Hyper Shooting': By activating Dragonborg Power, the Perfect Zecter releases a tachyon-charged energy gradient that disperses into several homing laser shots. *'Hyper Wave': This attack is activated through Scorpix Power. This attack might emits gigantic shockwave attack. *'Maximum Hyper Cyclone': After activating all of the Zecter Powers & announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases a vortex of tachyon-charged energy that is able to annihilate multiple enemies at once. However, the recoil is so powerful, he must access Hyper Clock Up to withstand it. But during this state, Hyper Clock Up only affects Beetleborg.